Papa Vlad REWRITE
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: This is NOT a continuation of Papa Vlad. This is a rewritten version. Will be 2 or 3 chapters. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ I've noticed that Papa Vlad is almost two years old. A few days ago I thought I'd go and re-read it for kicks, and my writing from then has bothered me a great deal soooo, I'm re-writing this one-shot. No, this is not a continuation, I've already tried writing a sequel and I could barely keep up with my ideas and to be honest, it had no plot. But anyway, here is the re-write.**

**Enjoy**

"Mess" and "trouble" are common words that can describe the average day of Danny Fenton. A ghost causes trouble outside or inside the Ghost Zone and a mess is what Danny is left with in the aftermath of a fight.

Try as he might, the teen could not ignore the constant bickering of his parents nor the faint sounds of blasting coming from the living room. It only meant one thing:

His parents had a new invention and were just dying to test it out.

Curiosity killed the cat as they always say, and down the stairs Danny went to only duck from a bright green beam of light. It collided with the wall, leaving a small hole in its wake.

"I take it this is a new weapon?" Danny asked and could feel his small annoyance fading and a smile tugging at his lips when he saw his father's cheeky grin.

"You bet! I call it the _Fenton Ghost Rattler._ When a ghost is shot, it will be reduced down to the stage of an infant. Pretty cool, right?" Jack held up the device with pure admiration and Danny choked on a laugh to see that it was in the shape of a baby's rattle. The design was simple, silvery-white with a green stripe and small purple ghosts decorating the contraption.

"But if you've noticed lately, there have been no ghosts around to test it on, not even the ghost boy," His mother shook her head in disappointment. Danny nodded in slight agreement, there had been little to no ghostly activity going on and he was grateful for the current break.

"I know! If only the ghost boy was around, he would be perfect!" Jack slapped Danny on the back, nearly causing the teen to tumble to the ground.

'_That would be just what I need.' Danny thought with a small grimace._

XxXxXxXx

"Dad, are you still working on that thing?" It had been a few days since the introduction of the rattle weapon and his parents were still grumbling over its few problems.

"Don't worry about it son, I think the final bug is fixed. Maddie, can you open that container?" Jack smirked as Maddie opened said container and a small ghost flew around the lab to its heart's content.

No sooner had it been released Jack fired the weapon, jumping up and down like a small child receiving a toy. Maddie looked on, impressed that it could finally shot, until the beam missed the ghost, no thanks to Jack's horrible aim, and bounced off the walls for a second, finding its prime target.

That target being Danny himself.

The teen gave out a yelp and rubbed his chest as the sting of the beam subsided into something much more uncomfortable, it was almost like a burning sensation. To be blunt, it was like a nest of bees ganged up on him and stung him at the same time.

"Mom, I don't feel very well. Does that affect humans?" Danny gave a small whimper and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Both parents let out a gasp as their son dropped to the ground, and before Maddie could say anything Jack hauled the boy on his back and ran up the stairs, his wife hot on his heels. Maddie couldn't help but think about what Danny said. Did if affect humans, and if so, how?

XxXxXxXx

Maddie was a tad angry with Jack; he could be so careless sometimes when it came to their children. Sure, both Danny and Jazz had been struck with a weapon or two over the years, but none of them left them feeling physically sick before. It was strange to say the least.

It had been an hour since the incident and Danny was sleeping soundly in his room, or at least he was the last time Maddie checked on him. She went to do so again when she paused right when she was going to open the door. There she heard it, a small whimper, a cry almost. Immediately she opened the door to find no Danny. Panic flooded into her system as she ran around frantic in her son's room, whipping around to find the source of the sound. There on Danny's bed was a toddler, not older than two years old being covered by Danny's shirt.

"Danny?" Maddie couldn't help but ask and relief flashed in her eyes when she saw the toddler look up at her, instantly stopping his whimpering. Her relief soon turned to dread when she realized that the _Fenton Ghost Rattler _did in fact affect humans. But worst of all was that there was no reverse switch on the contraption. Seeing that the main goal of it would be to turn ghosts harmless and less of a threat to the human race, there was no point of installment.

"Jack! Get up here!" No sooner had the words left Maddie's mouth, Jack was up in the boy's room, his mouth gaped when he saw his wife holding the curious infant.

"Is that-"

"Yes Jack, this is Danny. What do you suppose we do now?"

**I'm sorry it has taken so long! I've changed my mind with the whole "this is a one shot re-write" crap, it will be 2-3 chapters. To be honest, I've had this lurking around my files for over a month, and I feel bad because I promised someone I would have it up in a day or two. Once again, I'm sorry! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, I totally abandoned this site for a while, haven't I? Sorry, it's not like I've been busy, I mean, I guess I have…I didn't end school until the end of June, but I just haven't exactly been wanting to be on here for a bit. I sometimes get bored with a lot of things I do. But, I am planning on finishing this sometime this week, I hope at least. (And to be honest it grinds my gears when I get emails saying that the original has gotten more faves/follows. Ugh.)**

A sigh escaped Vlad Masters as he walked down the halls of his mansion in Amity Park. It was great being the mayor and all, but there was nothing for him to do these days. Ghost activity was at a calm, he had checked the Ghost Zone every once in a while to see what was what, and no ghost or creature seemed to be planning anything big. That was usually his job.

"There isn't much I can do now…" Vlad paused; his body on auto pilot had taken him to his living room. He eyed the TV, a smirk playing on his lips now. "I guess I could always see what the Fenton's are up to."

Taking a seat on his couch, Vlad grabbed the remote and scanned through the rooms of the household. Most were empty, until he reached the basement. Jack and Maddie were screaming about something, and Vlad swore he could hear the cry of on infant in the distance. He grew furious; did the Fenton's have another baby, without his knowing?

"_Just check on Danny to see what his problem is!"_

"_But Maddie, I did it last, you go."_

"Something has happened to Daniel?" Vlad questioned to himself and gaped slightly at the sight of Maddie returning (he didn't even notice that she left) with a small child with raven hair. The baby smiled happily in her arms, though she did not look most pleased.

"_All I'm saying Jack, is that you better have that device fixed soon…"_

Vlad hummed in amusement; of course this was Jack's fault. He was always one to screw up.

"As if I would put Daniel or any child in the care of that man, he could get him killed. Why this would be the perfect moment to take him-" Vlad paused and his smirk returned, much darker than before. He stood and quickly changed forms, Plasmius in his place.

"Why yes, this is the perfect time to take the boy out." He said with a cackle and flew out of him home, into the direction on the Fenton household.

XxXxXxXx

Maddie had nearly forgotten how loud Danny's cries were when he was younger. But now that she actually had to go through it again…she grimaced at the thought of having to raise a child twice. Jazz had been such a quiet baby; there must have been something about boys that gave them the power to scream so loud.

"Maddie, where's Jazz? Shouldn't she be taking care of Danny?" Jack practically whined as he unscrewed and opened the _Fenton Ghost Rattler_, looking over the parts inside. He had to find room to put that switch in, and he had to make sure that it worked on ghosts only. Too bad he, and everyone else for that matter, didn't know about Danny's secret.

"Jazz is out today, there was some college convention in the area that she bought a ticket for," Maddie pondered for a moment, bouncing the baby lightly in her arms. He gave out a gleeful giggle and reached up for her hair. "No, no Danny." She lightly scolded him, but she couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. Like any other mother, she missed this so much.

"I need help with this, why don't you put him down for a nap or something?" Now Jack started to whine.

Maddie sighed and nodded in agreement. Nothing was going to get done if either one of them had Danny with them. And then there was the danger of him getting hurt, or worse. As she headed up the stairs and closed the door to the lab, the doorbell rang. Curious at who could be at the door, she was surprised to see Vlad Masters, smug smile and all.

"Why hello Maddie, how are you today?" He practically purred and eyed her head to toe, his eyes widening to see the baby in her arms. He knew this was Danny already, though he might as well play the act of surprise. "Who's this little one?" His smirk lessened to a firm line, set in mild annoyance when he put out his finger for the infant. Baby blue eyes widened and a chubby hand gripped at the finger, holding on tightly.

"You won't believe it, but this is Danny," Maddie smiled down to him when he raised his head to her, completely dropping Vlad's finger. The billionaire brushed his hand on his suit jacket, acting like there was some sort of residue on the infant, which there probably was. "Jack invented a device that reduces ghosts to the state on an infant…and it went wrong."

"Oh no, now that you put it that way it is completely believable." Vlad chuckled when he received a glare in return. He couldn't help but think that Maddie agreed with him on some level, it was obviously that Jack caused this predicament in the first place.

"MADDIE! COME DOWN HERE I NEED YOU!" Jack's voice boomed from the basement, sounded a bit pathetic and desperate. Maddie gave the cellar a longing look, sighing. She didn't want to go down there with Danny at this point.

"Well, I can see that you're busy, so I should get going. I mean, you have two babies to look after," Vlad shook his head, faking disappointment. Then he looked at Maddie, a small smile-which she couldn't tell if it was real or not-on, his face. "Unless of course, you wanted me to watch after the little one."

"You wouldn't mind it?" Maddie's eyes lit up. If Vlad took Danny and watched him for a bit, her and Jack could get everything done with plenty of time to spare. "Are you sure you'll be alright, you've never had children of your own…" Vlad raised his hand to stop her. It was obvious that he was annoyed.

"I think I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child," He waved his hand at her when her face broke out in a large smile. She handed him Danny and started to walk in a brisk pace around the house, grabbing small clothing items that Jack found in the attic and old toys from when the children were small. She grabbed a duffle bag and placed everything in there and scribbled down a note, shoving it inside the bag without really looking.

"You sure you'll be alright with him?" She looked skeptical of him, and he was the last person she would trust with a baby, Danny especially. She noticed how much they didn't get along.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes. I will take care of young Daniel like he was my own flesh and blood," Vlad smiled and took the bag. He heard a crash and a yell from the lab. "Ah, looks like that's my cue. Just call me when you're done and I'll bring him home."

Maddie mumbled a quick thank you and rushed down to help Jack. Once she was out of sight, Vlad left the Fenton household, changing into Plasmius and taking flight in the air. Danny let out a scream of terror, but Vlad paid no mind to it. He had other concerns at the moment.

"Oh cry all you want Little Badger, you may never get the chance to do it again when I'm through with you."


End file.
